Recollect
by MortalShadowhunter
Summary: Simon and Isabelle post City of Heavenly Fire- Drabble.


**Do not read until you have ready CoHF... :)**

"Do you remember that?" Isabelle asked, her eyes glittering tragically and with happiness at the same time. Her ink black hair was flowing free in the wind, black swirls the same color as her hair swirling up her arms. Stepping carefully in front of her, she was afraid to slip as if she'd fall into the great dark hole she had just managed to pull herself out of. And then there was Simon.

His boyish smile was tinted with a hint of grief that held more memories than he could even fathom. Though he looked the same, his curling dark hair and _Made in Brooklyn _t-shirts, he was entirely different. The pale smudge of hunger that used to line his eyes as a vampire was gone, replaced by the healthy glow of blood and bright brown eyes that followed Isabelle everywhere she went.

He swallowed audibly, squinting up one eye. "Sort of. Not really. All I remember from that is that I had a ridiculous outfit on."

"Puffy shirt and leather pants."

"Yuck."

Isabelle smiled softly, slipping her hand into Simon's. His hand was warm and reassuring, the pulse at his wrist beating steadily against her own. "My thoughts exactly."

"What did we do after the puffy shirt debacle? If you say we played D&D, I swear I'm going to freak."

Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Isabelle gave Simon a sultry wink. "My Lord Montgomery."

"We role-played?" Simon asked incredulously, running a hand through his hair. Looking at Isabelle in amazement, he shook his head. "God, Izzy. I wish I remembered everything. I wish I remembered you and Clary and your brother and the emo blond guy-"

"Jace."

"Fine, Jace. It sounds like I was pretty badass in this life."

"I was too."

"You seem like it."

"We went through a lot together. I saved your life...multiple times." Stepping sideways to avoid a couple passing down the park trail, she pulled Simon over to the side. "One of them being at the hotel, then at the jail by giving you blood, then at a million other different places. But I admit you did save mine on a few accounts. Not only did you heal me when the demon attacked me, but you helped me when...Max passed away."

"Look at that. Isabelle Lightwood admitting that her previously vampire-boyfriend was a lifesaver. I'm flattered, Izzy." Simon grinned, his teeth still a wind-whitened gleam against his dark features. "I have a feeling you don't say that often."

Isabelle looked down, her eyes darkening. "No. Not really."

"Anything else I need to know about our love life?"

"You'll come to remember it with time." Isabelle turned to him, catching his swinging hand in her grasp. "Remember it for me, alright?" Her serious attitude disappeared suddenly like morning mist as her eyes flickered past Simon. Flipping hair from her face, Isabelle waved to someone in the distance, blowing a dramatic kiss in the person's direction.

"Hey Clary!" Isabelle shouted gleefully, pulling Simon faster to catch up to her friend.

"Clary." Simon murmured slowly as if tasting her name against his lips. Though it he still didn't recognize her as much as he wished he did, he felt as if he had known her his whole life. She was pretty, pretty smart, and a pretty deadly, but to him, she was just a friend. There might have been a time where Simon might have hoped to be with her, but that was before he met Isabelle and his whole life changed.

"Hi Simon. Hi Isabelle!" Clary waved back, her fiery red hair gleaming in the sunlight. At her side was Jace who had his signature smug look imprinted all over his expression. Simon sighed. He had a feeling he didn't like that guy when he had his memories. It had been tough when he told his mother that he was moving, but it had all been worth it when he realized how his whole life was an illusion. He had met creatures he thought only existed in his games; Magnus, the wizard..er...warlock, demons, Luke the werewolf, and Kaelie the nymph, or pixie...whatever she was.

"It's the Daylighter...Bloodsucker...Mundie...?" Jace said with a small quirk that might have been reminiscent of a smile. "By the Angel, you're going to have to decide what you're going to be."

"I'm not a Daylighter, Bloodsucker, or Mundie." As he drew in a breath, he felt a twinge of belonging blur across his mind. In his faint and muddled memories, he could see himself, Isabelle, Alec, Clary, and Jace in the demon realms, fighting to save everyone. In his games, it was easy to level up and become more powerful, but in the real world, it was difficult but an honor. Simon put his arms around Isabelle, tangling his hands in her hair. He kissed her lightly on her cheek; her skin burning to the touch. "I'm going to be a Shadowhunter."


End file.
